Abducted in Broad Daylight
by Aunna
Summary: All was peaceful in Shuggazoom. Then Chiro was abducted. Can the monkeys get him back before he 'sleeps with the fishes' Chapter Ten is the final chapter! Oc death!
1. Chapter 1: Walkin' in Shuggazoom

**Me: I'm back! Couldn't let this story elude me!**

**Chiro: I'm going to die aren't I?**

**Me: No. Just going to be in BIG trouble!**

**Chiro: Oh no…**

**Me: I do not own SRMTHFG! Wish I did but I don't. Well lets get this story started!**

**Chapter One: Walkin' in Shuggazoom**

It had started as a normal day for me. Otto was making breakfast, Sprx and Gibson were bickering, Nova was setting the table trying not to punch Sprx in the face for once, and Antauri and me were talking about how the Power Primate could heal you. "Breakfast is ready!" Otto shouted as he came to the table with a plate piled high with waffles.

"Looks good Otto," I said.

"Smells good too," Nova said.

"Thanks guys!" Otto said. Sprx and Gibson managed to stop arguing and started to dig into breakfast. I did the same. While we were eating I looked at Antauri. He looked distracted and worried.

"Are you okay Tauri?" I asked.

Antauri snapped out of his phase. "I don't know Chi," Antauri said. "I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen today,"

I looked at him worriedly. Whenever Antauri did this I worried. Last time he said that he had a feeling something bad was going to happen Sprx got stuck in the oven and Otto nearly cooked him alive.

Sprx obviously knew this and he quickly ate his breakfast. "If you need me I'll be hiding in my room." he said and ran out the room. Nova and Gibson began to chuckle and Otto was doing his best to not burst out laughing. When Sprx had left, they saw a waffle stuck to the back of his head.

The giggling stopped and we all looked at Antauri. "Tauri?" I asked timidly.

"Yes Chi?" Antauri asked.

"I'll go out and patrol after breakfast," I said. "Maybe Mandarin or Valina are trying figure out a plan to destroy us,"

Antauri sighed. I knew he was going to say that I should bring someone with me but I waited. He looked at me and said, "Okay Chi. I'll let you patrol. But if you find any trouble call us immediately,"

"Yes sir!" I said. I ate my breakfast and changed into Hyper Mode. "See you later!" I shouted on the way out. If I had only knew how long 'later' was actually going to be I would have insisted on bringing a monkey with me.

I walked down the streets for a long time. Everything was peaceful and the residents of Shuggazoom were going on with their business.

I had a strange feeling someone was following me. I turned around multiple times and each time I saw a black hover van driving down the street. _Something's wrong with that van, _I thought silently.

I made it to the still abandoned part of town. The van was definitely following me. I stopped and the van stopped. I began to run and the van sped up. I kept running and activated my communicator. "Chiro to Monkey Team." I said. "Chiro to Monkey Team! Do you read?"

"I read you loud and clear," a voice said. It was Antauri. "What's the problem?"

"I'm being followed," I said. "I'm being followed by a black and red hover van. I've got a bad feeling about them…AHHHH!" I screamed. The van had stopped and now a man was chasing me. In his hand was a knife.

"Chiro!" Antauri shouted. "What's wrong?"

"The driver's giving chase!" I shouted. "I can't run for-AHHH!" The man grabbed my shoulder and rammed me into the brick building. I fell to floor seeing the man approaching and hearing Antauri yelling at me to run. Then I slipped into unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

Me: Hi people!

Sprx: How can you be cheery?

Antauri: Chiro's in trouble!

Me: Because I know what's going to happen. DUH!

Sprx: Yeah, yeah.

Antauri: Can we please begin?

Me: Sure! Nova, Otto would you mind?

Nova: We don't mind. SRMTHFG does not belong to Aunna.

Otto: If it did we would know how the war ended.

Chapter Two: Searching

**After I had received Chiro's distress call the team and I went out to Shuggazoom. Sprx and Nova went out to see if they could find Chiro and Gibson, Otto, and me went and interrogated some off the citizens. I began to talk to Mr. Gakslapper. "Hello, Mr. Gakslapper," I greeted.**

"**Hey Antauri!" Mr. Gakslapper shouted. "Want your vegetarian special?" **

"**Not right now Mr. Gakslapper," I said. "Did you see Chiro today?"**

"**I did see him," Mr. Gakslapper said, his face taking on a grim expression. "He was being followed by the Blood Gang's hover van. I sure hope he's alright,"**

**I was already worried. The 'Blood Gang' did not sound good to me. It sounded evil. "What's the Blood Gang?" I asked. **

**Mr. Gakslapper gasped. "You don't know the Blood Gang?" he asked. I shook my head no. "Their horrible!" Mr. Gakslapper shouted. "They were originally part of Shackles and Chains, who are still the biggest gang in Shuggazoom,"**

"**I've heard of Shackles and Chains," I said.**

"**Good," Mr. Gakslapper said. "That makes explaining much more easier. The Blood Gang broke off from Shackles and Chains about twenty-years-ago. They wanted to rule Shuggazoom with an iron fist. But they could never surpass Shackles and Chains. So they started kidnapping children of the rich people of Shuggazoom. Normally the ransom would be paid and the kids would be set free. But there were parents who didn't pay and their children were killed,"**

**I gasped. Is this what happened to Chiro? "The Blood Gang became rich," Mr. Gakslapper continued. "They were able to draw in new members, some from Shackles and Chains. Then the Gang Wars broke out. It was a bloody conflict. Many innocents were killed. They finally came across a peace treaty. The Blood Gang would get the east side of Shuggazoom and Shackles and Chains would get the west. Eventually Shackles and Chains gave up being bad and started to help the police officers but nothing could change the Blood Gang. They stay quite for the most part, but occasionally will stir up trouble. I sure hope Chiro's okay,"**

**I sighed as I said good bye and walked away. If this 'Blood Gang' had Chiro something big and bad would happen. Then my communicator rang. "Otto to Antauri," Otto said. "Otto to Antauri. Antauri do you read?"**

"**I read Otto," I said. "What's going on?"**

"**I just talked to Ma and Pa," Otto said. "They said that Chiro was being followed by a gang call the Blood Gang. Did you learn anything Antauri?"**

**I relayed what Mr. Gakslapper had told me to Otto. Otto gasped and began to cry. Then Gibson joined the conversation. "What's Otto crying about?" he asked.**

**I sighed again and told Gibson what we had learned. "Oh my…" Gibson said. "Don't worry Otto. We'll pay any ransom for Chiro,"**

"**Otto!" a voice shouted. I recognized it as Nova's. "Antauri! Gibson! You might want to see what we found!"**

"**Where are you?" I asked.**

"**834 Jeakings Road," Nova said. "Hurry please," I was flying over to the scene and I could see Otto and Gibson flying there too. We met halfway and arrived at the scene at the same. **

"**Oh my…" I heard Gibson say. I looked at where he was looking and gasped. Over by the wall kneeled Nova and Sprx. What they were kneeling above was Chiro's bloody scarf and a piece of paper.**

**I walked forward and read the piece of paper. It was obviously made with scraps of magazines. But that didn't bother me. The paper itself scared me, for it read **_**Dear Monkey Team, Be careful. We will call you at three o'clock. If you do not answer or if you have the police trace it Chiro will be killed. Your enemies, the Blood Gang.**_

**Me: Is this a good cliff-hanger? Ah, who cares! Chiro is once again in the grip of death! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Sprx: You are starting to get on my nerves.**

**Antauri: Stop being mean Sprx! She has the power to kill Chiro!**

**Me: Thank you Antauri. Once again I do not own SRMTHFG! But I do own the Blood Gang and Shackles and Chains. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Call and Awake

**Me: Hi again!**

**Antauri: What have you done to Chiro?**

**Me: All will be revealed in due time. As in this chapter.**

**Antauri: (Lets out a sigh of relief.) Thank you Aunna.**

**Sprx: Can we do this already?**

**Me: Sure. Nova, Gibson, Otto would you please?**

**Gibson: Our pleasure. Aunna does not own SRMTHFG!**

**Nova: But she does own Shackles and Chains and the Blood Gang.**

**Otto: If she did own SRMTHFG we would know how the war turned out.**

**Chapter Three: The Call and Awake**

There we sat in the Super Robot. Antauri hovered over the phone. (Literally, all he did was float above it.) Gibson was preparing all his medical supplies in case the Blood Gang had hurt Chiro. Sprx was polishing his magnets, saying that he wanted his 'beauties' in good shape for a fight. Otto was sitting in a corner sharpening his saws. I could see a murderous gleam in his eyes. I was pounding on a punching bag. I would join Otto if he decided to attack. I would never let them hurt Chiro.

The minutes ticked by slowly. I could tell we were all impatient. Heck, even Antauri was impatient and that was NOT normal. Then the small hand hit the three and our phone rang.

Antauri put it on speaker phone and answered. "Hello?" Antauri asked.

"Hello monkey," a man's voice said.

"Who are you?" Antauri asked. "Why are you doing this? Why take Chiro?"

"Silence!" the man's voice shouted. Antauri stayed quiet. I struggled for self-control like the rest of the team. "Thank you," the man said. "As for who I am you may call me Poison. I took Chiro because HE is quite valuable. Why I do this is for funding. Funding for the second Gang Wars!"

Poison laughed evilly and I let out a little squeak. "You're not going to hurt Chiro?" I asked. "Right?"

"Of course not monkey," Poison said. "We'll not hurt him as long as you go along with our demands…" Poison's voice faded away. We heard he whisper something about calling us again later tonight and with a little 'reassurance' from our little friend that same call.

Poison hung up. All was silent except for our breathing. Then Otto let out a screech of frustration and anger. "Why!" Otto shouted. "Why didn't we go with Chiro this morning!"

Otto began to cry again and ran to his room. I began to follow. "Nova…" a voice said.

"What Antauri!" I shouted.

"Don't go after Otto," Antauri said. "He needs some time to himself. He'll be fine within the hour.

I sighed. This was definitely like Antauri. But I obeyed and went to cook all of us lunch. Maybe that would make time go faster.

_Four Hours Later…_

My world was still black but I could feel once more. What ever I was lying on was cold and hard. I tried to smell and I smelled dirt. _Dirt? _I thought. _Wasn't in in Shuggazoom? Didn't I pass out on the…_

Then I sat up straight. All of the morning's events played in my mind. Breakfast, the patrol, the chase, passing out on cold concrete. I looked around at my surroundings. The floor was dirt but the walls were metal. I could see bars at the entrance and, through the bars, a little stream filled with trash and poop. _I must be in the sewer, _I thought.

"Look who woke up," a deep voice said.

I let out a surprised yelp. At the bar sat a huge man, probably in his thirties or forties. His hair was a dark brown, almost black, and streaked with red. His eyes were brown and bloodshot. "Who are you?" I asked. Then I saw his pistol. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Name's Bones," my guard said. "I ain't gonna do nothing to ya yet. But if you're monkeys mess up or you disobey me or the rest of the gang there'll," Bones pulled out his pistol and readied it for fire. He continued to talk. "be some serious punishments ya'll,"

I did my best to not laugh. Bones talked funny. But he had a gun. I knew that guns could kill so I kept silent. Bones chuckled and asked, "What's your name again?"

"My name is Chiro," I said, becoming more frightened as he kept the gun out. "I am the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. I'm fourteen-years-old,"

Bones chuckled again. Then I heard a buzz. I looked around. Bones was sitting next to a ringing alarm clock. "Well," Bones said, his chuckle turning evil. "Looks like it's time for ya little talk."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Bones unlocked my cell and I realized that my hands and feet were bound. I was completely at Bones mercy.

Bones helped me up to my feet and put a pillow case over my head. "Ya behave," Bones said. "and we won't make it to bad tonight," He let out a evil laugh. My child self didn't have a clue what was going on. My leader half was yelling at me to run. That this man had friends who would hurt me.

But I had no choice. Bones was already leading me out the cell and into the sewer. I could clearly smell the urine and feces all over. I felt like fainting again but I forced myself to continue walking.

After a few minutes of walking a punch of coldness hit my face. _Fresh air!_ I silently shouted. Bones led me to a door, which he ruthlessly pushed me through. "Isn't little Chiro," a new voice sneered. "Maybe it's time I let you talk to your monkeys…"

My heart began to soar. The Monkey Team. They would come and get me! But I remembered my last class with Gibson. Untraceable phone calls. This is probably what they had done. Made the call untraceable.

As my heart sank to rock bottom the new man, or at least I thought it was the new man, started the car and we were off to the phone. "By the way," the man said. "My name's Poison. You've met Bones already, haven't ya?"

"Yes sir," I said, unable to mask my fear.

Both Poison and Bones laughed. It was malicious laughter. It scared the daylights out of me.

We drove for another fifteen minutes before the car stopped. I heard the door open and felt a hand drag me out of the car. I didn't even bother to try to escape. It was useless.

The man, most likely Bones, dragged me up three stories of stairs before tossing me into a room. I felt the bag come off my face and looked around at my surroundings.

It was a small room. Wooden floors and broken walls. In the doorway stood Bones. I shuttered. He looked more terrifying then before. I looked at the opposite wall. I saw another man messing with what seemed to be a old-school computer.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and yelped. I turned and saw a third man. He had brown, almost black, eyes and dirty blonde hair. He had a scar starting at his ear and ending at his shoulder blade. "Poison," I whispered.

"Right on the nail boy," Poison said. I flinched. Skeleton King called me boy. My fear grew bigger. "Just relax," Poison said. "If The Brains over there is correct you'll be talkin' to those monkeys for a few minutes. Then we'll talk to you and you'll go back to your cell. Understand?"

"I understand," I squeaked. Poison lifted me off the floor and sat me in a chair. The man called The Brain typed in seven numbers. The Monkey Team phone number. The computer ringed like a phone. "Pick up," I whispered under my breath. "Please pick up,"

The ringing continued and finally stopped. "Hello?" a voice said with uncertainty.

"Antauri!" I shouted.

"Chiro!" Antauri screamed. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," I said with a whine in my voice.

"Did they hurt you?" Antauri asked.

"No," I said. "Not yet… AHHH!" Poison had put a knife to my throat.

"Chiro!" Antauri shouted.

"Listen _monkey,_" Poison said with a sneer. "If you fail to comply to our demands," Poison stopped talking and pushed the knife harder, drawing blood and I screamed. Poison continued. "your littler _leader_ will sleep with the fishes,"

There was a moment of silence. "I understand," Antauri said.

"Good," Poison said. "I'll send on of my men over tomorrow with the demands. Once you receive them you have two weeks to do them. If you fail…" Poison twisted my arm with his other hand and I screamed louder. "your leader will DIE!" Poison hung up abruptly and pushed me to the floor. "You did well," Poison said, smiling with pure evil.

"Wh-what are y-you gon-gonna do to m-me?" I asked, stuttering.

Poison and Bones walked towards me. Poison had his hands balled into fist and Bones had a leather whip. "Just gonna give you your first lesson," Poison said.

They began to beat me. I felt my bones cracking and my skin either bruising or breaking, revealing crimson red blood. They beat me for another half an hour and then Bones dragged me down the steps. Once I was thrown into the car I lost conscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Shackles and Chains

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Otto: Gotta find Chiro, gotta find Chiro! (Slaps himself.)**

**Antauri: Calm down Otto! (Antauri's eye begins to twitch uncontrollably.)**

**Sprx: Maybe both of you should see Gibson…**

**Me: That's a good idea Sprx! (I usher them to Gibson as Nova comes in.) Would you two do the honors?**

**Nova: Sure. Aunna does not own SRMTHFG! If she did we would know how the war turned out.**

**Sprx: But she does own The Blood Gang and Shackles and Chains.**

**Sprx and Nova: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: Shackles and Chains**

_Three days later…_

I sat there in Command Center, struggling to hold back my rage and frustration for once. I could sense a disturbance in the Power Primate again. I knew that they were hurting Chiro, I could hear it in his voice whenever they called, but I could do nothing about it.

Sometimes I hear Otto cry in the middle of the night. It was quite normal by now but it rips my heart to pieces. I was the one who predicted danger and I should have been able to stop it. "Antauri…" I heard a voice say.

I turn around and see a distressed, yet happy, Otto. "What is happening Otto?" I asked. "Did we get a phone call about when they were going to return Chiro?" We had paid the demands yesterday and still no sign of our leader.

"No," Otto said. "Some people are outside. They say that they can help," I sighed. We had been getting that same report every time. Sure, the information was helpful but it never really got us closer to Chiro.

"Let's see what they say," I said. Otto and I walked out and saw a group of men all dressed in the same color of clothing. "Who are you?" I asked.

"We are Shackles and Chains," the tallest man said. "My name is Konkrete. We can help you guys out,"

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked. Konkrete was new, but I could sense that he told the truth.

"We're planning a raid for tomorrow," Konkrete said. "A raid on The Blood Gang. When we raid them we can whisk Chiro away,"

"Why do you wanna help us?" Otto asked.

"Because Chiro has saved Shuggazoom so many times," Konkrete said. "It's the least we could do. Plus he's a member of Shackles and Chains. No way we going to let a couple of idiots keep one of our own,"

"Wait!" I said. "Chiro is a member of Shackles and Chains?"

"Of course he is!" Konkrete shouted. "He joined us shortly after running away!" Then he turned and faced a short, chubby man. "Didn't Chiro's mom use crack Whacker?" Konkrete asked.

"She did not," the one called Whacker said. "She was a big time heroin user," I slapped my hand over my mouth and Otto looked like he was going to faint.

"So Chiro ran away," Konkrete continued. "He stayed wit our old friend Leo. Was a good kid too. Always went out of his way to help someone else."

"Did Chiro have a knick name?" Otto asked.

"Of course he did!" Konkrete shouted. "We called him Runaway Love. Mainly because he ran from home and help nearly everyone on the street. Didn't he save you from overdosin' Angel?"

"Yeah," a small, redheaded boy said. "Couldn't believe he did though…"

"Why didn't Chiro stay with you?" I asked.

"Sunny sent him away," Whacker said. "We just figured out Sunny was working for The Blood Gang too. We wanted to see if Runaway Love, I mean Chiro, would help us out sometimes. Rescuing him is the least would could do for a fellow brother!"

Otto and I smiled at each other. We were going to get Chiro back!

_The next night…_

I stood by Antauri and Kutter, another member of Shackles and Chains, impatiently. Tonight was the night. Tonight we were going to save Chiro! "Calm down Otto," Antauri said.

"I can't!" I shouted. "We're going to save Chiro!"

Antauri chuckled. I knew he was impatient too. His tail has just moving in every direction. I knew he was excited. He looked at Chiro like he was his own child. "Guys," Kutter said.

"Yes Kutter?" Antauri asked.

"Prepare to run," Kutter said. We knew what that meant. We were about to invade The Blood Gang. We were about to fight. We were about to save Chiro and take some bad guys to jail on the way.

"NOW!" Kutter yelled. We jumped to our feet and ran for the opening. It was a hole in the ground but we weren't afraid. Chiro was down there. Getting him out was all that mattered.

When we got inside gunfire started. Antauri and I activated our weapons and prepared for attack. "No!" Kutter whispered harshly. "The gunfire is above ground. They'll be to busy to attack us. But keep your saws out Otto. We might need them later,"

Antauri deactivated his claws. I kept my saws out. The ground shook above us. _Nova,_ I thought. _She must have used Boom Boom Wake Up._

We moved forward. The underground chamber got to dark for Kutter to see so Antauri activated his flashlight. The chamber was flooded with light and we saw another tunnel up ahead. We all shrugged and went in.

We searched for hours with no success. My hope was slowly diminishing. There was no sign of Chiro. What if we were too late.

Then there was a noise. We all stopped moving and listened. The noise became a groan. "Chiro!" Antauri whispered loudly.

The groan stopped. "An-Antauri," we heard a voice stutter. "Is th-that you?"

We turned around. There, in a dirty, little cell, lay Chiro. His face was cut and bloody, his hair was plastered to his head, and his eyes had lost their luster. His clothes were now rags that barely covered him. I could see a bone sticking through his skin.

My heart sank. Chiro, my leader and my big brother, was beaten and sad. My sorrow turned to anger. I wanted to join Sprx, Gibson, and Nova. I wanted to slice those morons to shreds. They would pay for what they did with blood.

"Yeah!" a male voice shouted. We turned. There was a fat man with a gun.

"Run," Chiro whispered. I could hear the fear in his voice. This was probably one the men who did this to him.

"No," I whispered back and leapt into action. "Whirling distructo saws!" Many saws come out my hands and the man avoided them all but one. It caught him on the arm and he howled with pain. That only encouraged me. "Scritch scratch doom thrower!" My saws rubbed together and sent out green sparks. It hit the man hard and he pulled out a gun.

"Put it down!" Kutter yelled but to no success. The man pulled the trigger and Chiro let out a scream of pain. The man had shot him in the leg. Before I could react Antauri shouted, "Monkey mind scream!"

The horrible noise made the man faint and I cut opened the bars holding my leader prisoner. As soon as they were open Kutter went in and picked him up. Chiro let out a loud moan and I felt horrible. I had let this happen to my leader.

The sound of footsteps became heard and we ran, much to Chiro's displeasure. We couldn't fight again. Chiro needed to get out soon or he would die. I could smell the blood and I fought the urge to throw up.

"Otto!" I heard a voice shout. "Antauri! Kutter! Where are you?"

"Were over here Gibson!" I shouted. A moment later Gibson came into view. His hands flew to his face and muffled a scream. He looked at Chiro and silently gave us the sign that the exit was to our left.

All of us ran out and met a group of men. Antauri and I activated our weapons but Gibson gave us a look. We figured out they were Shackles and Chains and deactivated iur weapons.

Konkrete came over and looked at Chiro. "Poor Runaway Love," He muttered and took Chiro out of Kutter's arms. We evacuated the battle ground and went back to the Super Robot. It was now a race against time for our leader.


	5. Chapter 5: Med Bay

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Antauri: I hope we're not to late…**

**Sprx: The kid'll be just fine.**

**Me: This chapter is from Konkrete's POV. **

**Konkrete: Yup!**

**Otto: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Nova: If she did we would know how the war ended.**

**Gibson: But she does own Shackles and Chains and The Blood Gang.**

**Antauri and Sprx: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Med Bay**

The whole world seemed to be against him. He just went out for a stupid patrol, got kidnapped, which his monkeys could do nothing about, got beat within a inch of his life, and now would most likely be pressed for answers.

I sat there. Gibson, at least I think his name is Gibson, came out about thirty minutes ago and said that Chiro would be awake in about a hour or two, maybe longer. But he would definitely be up today.

I sighed. Now Whacker was working with Gibson to help little Runaway Love aka Chiro. I remembered the day I met him with such clarity…

_Seven years ago…_

"_Come on Konkrete!" Kutter shouted, only twelve at the time. "We have to get to Metro's meeting in…"_

_Kutter never finished him sentence. A piece of a old house fell and I could tell it was going to land on Kutter. Before I could move a blur of blue and black flashed by and I heard a scream of pain._

_I hadn't realized my eyes were closed so I opened them. Kutter was completely fine. Just a little out of breath. But his savior wasn't as lucky as Kutter._

_It was a black haired boy wearing a blue outfit. His eyes were closed but his mouth was in a snarl. He probably was no older then seven. I saw that his left leg was trapped underneath the rubble and his right leg was bent at an odd angle. "Oh my gosh!" Kutter shouted. "We have to help him!"_

_I knew he was right. This boy had just risked his life to save Kutter's. It was the least we could do. _

_We walked over to the rubble and freed the boy's left leg. I could tell it was shattered. I knew he wouldn't be able to walk home anytime soon._

_The boy's eyes fluttered open. They were a shade of baby blue. "What's your name?" I asked._

"_Chiro," The boy said. _

"_Well Chiro," I said. "You just broke you legs. And you saved Kutter's life. We're going to take you to Leo's and when your all healed up we'll take you home,"_

"_No," Chiro said. "I can't go home. Tommy will hurt me. Mommy won't care. Please don't take me home…"_

_Chiro's eyes closed and I picked him up. I could now see the bruises and lifelong cuts he had. He was probably abused._

"_Don't worry," I said to the sleeping child.. "You can stay with Leo,"_

"_We have to hurry!" Kutter said. _

_I nodded and we left for Leo's house._

"So that's how you met Chiro," a voice said. I jumped out of my seat.

The speaker was Antauri. I had been told he had physic abilities but I didn't think he could see memories. "Yeah," I said. "That's how I met Runaway Love."

"Who was Metro?" Antauri asked.

"Metro was the former leader," I said. "He was murdered. Sandy, our leader after him, was convicted of the murder after we learned he work for The Blood Gang. Now our new leader is…"

"Who's the new leader?" Antauri asked.

I swallowed. "I'm the new leader," I said. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"You can do anything," Antauri said and left the room.

I looked at the clock. It had been a hour since Gibson had told me the news. I left for Med. Bay.

Whacker and Gibson were waiting at the door. I was sure they were expecting me. "He's still not up," Whacker said.

I smiled. "Then explain _that,_" I said. They turned around

Behind them was Chiro, in a sitting position. His baby blue eyes were filled with pain. His arm was in a cast and so was his shoulder. He looked like a living mummy. "Why am I wrapped up?" Chiro asked. "Where am I?"

"Your in the Super Robot," Gibson said. "Whacker and I have been working nonstop to make you better,"

"Know I remember," Chiro said. "Where's Konkrete?"

"I'm right here," I said. "And I really need to talk to you. Alone,"

"Fine," Gibson sighed. "But if Chiro needs help or you're done talking to him call us. Okay?"

"You got it Gibson," I said and they left the room. I went to Chiro's bedside.

"What's up Konkrete?" Chiro asked.

"I need answers Runaway Love," I said. "Where did you live between Sandy kicking you out of the gang and awaking the monkeys? Did your mother and Tommy find you? Did they hurt you? I need to know everything,"

Chiro sighed. I could tell this was going to take awhile. "I lived in the sewer," Chiro said. "It wasn't the best place in the world but I called it home. It was better then the orphanage. Tommy and mother never found me but they did hurt me before I met you,"

"What did they do to you?" I asked.

"Tommy would lock me in a room with him," Chiro said. "Then he would punch me and kick me. Instead of kisses from mom I got kicked. Then Tommy would… he would…"

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He raped me!" Chiro shouted. "It hurt so much. I wasn't ready for it. When I was kidnapped they raped me too," I could see the tears in his eyes. I made I mental note to kill Tommy and Poison. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it.

We talked for a few hours and Chiro fell asleep. I let Whacker and Gibson know that the talk was over and I left the robot. I had some business to take care of…


	6. Chapter 6: Talking with Antauri

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Six!**

**Sprx: Welcome home Kid!**

**Chiro: Thanks…**

**Antauri: We need to talk…**

**Chiro: … Can we save that for another day?**

**Antauri: (Sigh,) No Chiro.**

**Me: Well on we go!**

**Chapter Six: Talking with Antauri**

The room was quiet. To quiet. You'd think that the whole team would be here to see me awake and okay. To hear my story. But they weren't here. And that scared me. Without the team here I was alone. And I had been alone to far long in my eyes. To long without a friend.

Sure The Blood Gang was there but it was terrifying with them. Especially when they did _it_ with me. I shivered at the memory.

I rolled over and tried to shut my eyes. But I couldn't. The horrible memories were still there. I rolled over again and saw a figure by my bed. I screamed.

The figure was Antauri, which would explain why I hadn't heard him. I relaxed and smiled. My closest friend was in the same room as me. I could tell him everything. But my smile disappeared as soon as it came. Konkrete had probably told him _everything._ Including the fact that I was a member of Shackles and Chains.

Antauri smiled at me and asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"About what?" I asked.

"About Shackles and Chains," Antauri said. "We wouldn't have thought any less of you. It also might have saved us some valuable time,"

"I was scared," I said. "You guys probably would've only known about the bad they did, not the good. I was so scared that I would lose you and the team I kept it buried in my memories,"

I felt the tears come down. Dang, I cried so easily now. I felt weak. I couldn't even try to hold back my tears.

Antauri just climbed on the bed and wiped the tears away and I held him close. I didn't want to be separated from him. "What you did was very brave," Antauri said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said what you did was very brave," Antauri repeated. "I saw one of Konkrete's memories. How many seven-year-olds could push somebody out of the way of a falling piece of a building. You didn't even cry when you broke your legs. But who is this Tommy you spoke of?"

"Mom's boyfriend," I said. "Was a real jerk. Every night he'd drink and he'd punch and kick me. Then my mom would join in. Some nights, when he was real drunk he would… cross the line,"

I sat rigid. I had just told one of my darkest secrets, not to full detail, to my second-in-command. I was on the verge of tears again. "What do you mean?" Antauri asked. "You said he'd cross the line. What do you mean when you say that?"

I whispered it in his ear. His eyes went wide and his embrace on me got stronger. I looked away from him. Everything would change now. I just knew it. "Chiro," Antauri said.

"Yes Antauri?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Make sure Gibson puts me in the Hybrid Room," Antauri said. The Hybrid Room was the only room Antauri couldn't phase in or out of.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Antauri said. "I have a bad feeling that Tommy won't live if you don't,"

I suddenly understood. Antauri was going to hunt Tommy down. Antauri would kill him if he found him. I held Antauri even tighter. "Please don't do it," I begged. "I already lost my biological dad. I can't stand to lose this one,"

"You consider Tommy as a father?" Antauri asked.

"No," I said.

"Then who?" Antauri asked. I was shocked. The rest of the team and I knew Antauri looked at me as his own child. But no one knew that I looked at Antauri like he was my father. But I thought he would have guessed by now.

"I'm looking right at him," I said, smiling. Antauri's frown turned into a huge grin and he hugged my tighter. I swore he was going to choke me to death. I hadn't even realized that I was already gasping for breath.

Antauri let go of me, realizing that, even though he didn't need air, I needed oxygen to live. He let me catch my breath and then helped my out of the bed. I need to learn how to use that silly wheelchair anyway, even though my arm would be out of it's cast in a week and then I would be able to use crutches.

We left Med. Bay and I once again had to explain my story, ending up with Sprx locked in his room, Nova locked in the Hybrid Room, and Otto weeping in a corner.

Gibson was another story. He was angry or sad. Just… shocked. Antauri was ready to leap into action if Gibson suddenly went crazy but never had to. Gibson nodded his acknowledgement and took me to my room so I could rest. I was sure he was going to talk with Antauri once he left.

Once I was in my bed exhaustion attacked. Going over those painful memories was time and energy consuming. I fell asleep immediately.


	7. Chapter 7: Hiding Chiro

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Seven!**

**Sprx: I'm gonna kill him!**

**Otto: Count me in!**

**Nova: Me three!**

**Antauri: No! (Whispers something to them.)**

**Nova, Otto, and Sprx: Okay…**

**Gibson: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG! But she does own The Blood Gang and Shackles and Chains.**

**Konkrete: Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter Seven: Hiding Chiro**

I sighed. Today was the day I had been dreading. The day we would go to war with The Blood Gang. The day we would hide Chiro with Shackles and Chains for his safety.

Chiro had just told me I was like a _father_ to him for crying out loud! How could I let him out of my sights for two minutes without losing my mind? How would I make it without him? "Antauri?" a voice asked.

I turned around. Chiro was standing in the doorway. He looked like he'd been crying. "What's wrong Chi?" I asked.

"I don't want to hide," Chiro said. "I don't want to lose the team. I don't want to lose Shackles and Chains. I don't want to lose _you,_" Chiro began to cry again and went to him. I held him close. We might have been like that for seconds or hours, it didn't matter to me. All I was worried about was Chiro.

"We'll be fine," I said. "Nothing will stop us from getting rid of The Blood Gang. We love you too much to let them get away with what they did to you. Don't forget that. We'll be back and we'll be just like normal, okay?"

"Okay," Chiro choked. I knew he wasn't going to take hiding very well. He never did. I had learned that lesson when Mandarin attacked us with the 'Ultimate Destructor'. I held his hand and led him to his room.

When we got there I saw most of his clothes were already packed. "Tauri?" Chiro asked.

"Yes Chi?" I asked. Chiro sighed and slipped something over to my head and onto my neck. It was a locket.

"It was my grandma's." Chiro said. "She was a soldier. An amazing one too. She always wore it into battle. Then she gave it to me before she died. I always wore it. I wore it when mom and Tommy hurt me. I wore it when I fought in every battle he had. Now I'm giving it to you. Please remember me when you wear it," Chiro had tears in his eyes now.

"I'd never forget you Chi," I said. "You are my life. How could I forget you? As for the locket I'll gladly wear it. But when this is over it's going back to you. It belongs to the _human_ side of your family. Pass it on to the next generation. I love you Chiro,"

"I love you too, Antauri," Chiro said. He embraced me into a hug. We left the room and met up with the rest of the team.

"Ready kid?" Sprx asked.

"No," Chiro said. "But let's do it!"

"That's the sprit Chiro!" Otto shouted.

We left the robot and walked down the street. "Guys!" I heard someone shout. It was Konkrete.

Konkrete caught up with us and pulled us behind a dumpster where Whacker, Angel, and Kutter were waiting. "What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"There's a…" Angel began. Then there was a light, an explosion, and a scream.

Chiro's scream.


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Eight!**

**Chiro: Where are they?**

**Me: You'll know soon enough.**

**Chiro: I want to know now!**

**Me: Well, you can't. It'll ruin everything!**

**Chiro: I… DON'T… CARE!**

**Me: Please calm down!**

**Chiro: Why should I? (Chiro begins to bang his head on the wall. I put a pillow to where his head is hitting to make things less painful and to save me from Antauri's wrath.)**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG. I only own this idea, The Blood Gang, and Shackles and Chains. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Eight: Aftermath**

My head was throbbing. I felt like I got ran over by a semi-truck. I opened my eyes and realized that I could see nothing. _Okay Chiro, _I thought to myself. _There must be a good explanation. I must be buried under the rubble and it is keeping out the sunlight. I'm not blind. My eyes are being covered._

I tried to push the rubble off of me to realize there _wasn't_ any rubble. I let out a scream of fear. There had just been a explosion, I was blind, and The Blood Gang was hunting me down. I was defenseless and weak. I was going to die.

I felt something on my shoulder. It was a monkey's hand. It's voice was feminine so I determined it was Nova.

As minutes passed Nova's voice became clearer. "Chiro!" she shouted. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," I said. "I just can't see you. I think I'm blind…"

"I'm sorry Chiro," Nova said. She held my hand and helped me to my feet. "Maybe Gibson can help somehow," Nova continued. "There must be something he can do. Even if you had to wear glasses or contacts for the rest of you life it must be better then living in the dark!"

"I agree Nova," I said. I put my other hand over my mouth and felt something sticky and wet on it. "Nova?" I asked.

"What's up Chiro?" Nova asked.

"What's on my left hand?" I asked. "I can't see it. I just know it's warm, sticky, and wet. Please tell me,"

I heard Nova gasp a moment later. "Chiro!" Nova screeched. "You're coughing up blood!"

I gasped. I was _really_ messed up. I began cry and Nova tried in vain to comfort me. I felt another hand join Nova's. "What's wrong with the Kid?" a voice I identified as Sprx asked.

"Chiro's blind," Nova said. "He's coughing up blood too. We really need Gibson or Whacker,"

Sprx sighed. "Whacker is helping Angel and Konkrete." Sprx said. "Gibson just finished fixing me up. Now he's working on Otto. I was going to look for you and the Kid but you showed up just as I was leaving,"

"What about Tauri?" I asked, frightened.

"I'm looking for him," Sprx said.

"I'll look for him too," Nova said. "But before that we should get you to Gibson, Chiro. I don't think Antauri will be happy if we left you here, alone and crying at high risk for attack,"

"Okay," I said. We walked to the place where Sprx had came. I heard a gasp followed by Otto's voice saying, "Why are you holding Chiro's hand Nova?"

"Because the explosion made him blind," I heard Nova reply. Another gasp from everyone.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are under a big piece of aluminum," I heard Gibson say. "It's acting as a roof. It'll protect us from the elements. We just have to find Antauri now and then we can escape,"

In heard a howl and turned around, hoping to see something but seeing nothing at all. "Poison!" Nova hissed.

"It is me Nova," I heard Poison say. I cringed and Poison continued, "That explosion was suppose to kill you all but it looks like I only killed one. That's a shame. I'm sure he's all alone,"

I began to cry harder, turning my sobs into wails. Nova and Sprx tried to comfort me but it didn't work. Antauri was dead _again! _I didn't know what to do. I had lost my mentor, my best friend, and my father in one day. "Think again!" I heard a voice shout.

Nova held my hand tighter. I knew that voice anywhere. "Antauri!" I heard Otto shout.

"It is I," Antauri said. "And it is time to end this foolishness!"

"Antauri!" I heard Sprx shout. "Don't to it!" But it was too late. I hear Antauri's battle cry merge with Poison and I knew the battle had begun. Nova, I knew it was her because she never had let me go, led me over to another monkey.

"I'm giving you to Gibson, Chiro," Nova said. "Antauri might need help,"

"Okay," I whispered. Her monkey hand left my human hand and I was left alone with Gibson.

"Chiro," Gibson said.

"Yeah Gibson?" I asked.

"What else is wrong wit you?" Gibson asked. "I know you're blind and that your head is bleeding…"

"My head's bleeding?" I asked. "I didn't know that," I felt dizzy and Gibson helped steady me. "Thanks Gibson," I said. "I guess I've been feeling dizzy and coughing up blood," I coughed again after saying this, proving my point even though I didn't want to.

"We need to get you back to the Super Robot as soon as possible," Gibson said. "This coughing up blood can be dangerous and deadly. I can stop the head bleeding and cover your eyes with cloth to prevent further damage,"

I heard Gibson dip something into water and used it to cover my eyes. Then I felt him take off my scarf and wrap it around my head. Both cloths felt cool on my skin and I was grateful. "You okay Runaway Love?" I heard Konkrete ask.

"Besides the fact I'm blind and coughing up blood?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm a-okay!" I heard two chuckles, two slaps, a ow, and a what the crap was that for. I knew that Konkrete and Angel had been slapped by Whacker.

"You killed him!" I heard Nova shout.

"Who killed who?" I asked, worried about Antauri.

"Antauri killed Poison," I heard Gibson say. I whooped with joy and everyone laughed.

"But where is Antauri?" I asked.

"I'm right in front of you," I heard Antauri say. "Can't you see me?"

"He can't see you Antauri," Nova whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. "He's blind. He can't see you, he can't see me, he can't see anyone or anything. He's depending on us to be his eyes,"

I knew Nova was crying. I might not be able to see her but I knew she was from her voice. I heard metal feet running across the ground and then felt metal hands enclosing the hand Gibson was not holding. "Let's go back to the robot team," I said, barely audible.

"Okay Chiro," I heard Sprx say. I heard three surprised shrieks and I knew that they had picked up Angel, Whacker, and Konkrete. I felt myself being lifted and my eyes began to droop.

"Antauri?" I asked.

"Yes Chiro?" I heard him ask,

"Can I sleep?" I asked. "I'm really tired,"

"You can sleep," Antauri said. "We'll wake you if you're needed,"

"Thanks Tauri," I said and was lost to the world of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9: 2012 Vision

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Nine!**

**Sprx: I can't believe the kid is living my worst fear…**

**Otto: Gibson will fix him up.**

**Nova: We just have to hope that he gets better.**

**Me: Antauri, are you alright?**

**Antauri: I'm fine. (Starts fiddling with the locket Chiro gave him.) I'm just glad we defeated Skeleton King before this. If I had to be Chiro's eyes when we were fighting him it would have been a disaster. But now I can be his eyes without too much to worry about.**

**Sprx: Good point.**

**Nova: (Hugs Antauri.) That's really sweet of you.**

**Otto: We all knew Antauri would do anything for Chiro!**

**Me: (Laughs and rubs Otto's head.) You're correct. Sure Antauri would. But what if you and Chiro get attacked Antauri? While you were alone? You'd have to leave Chiro to fight. That would leave Chiro vulnerable and weak, even with the power primate. We can't let that happen Tauri. It would be a repeat of Chapters 1- 4 all over again!**

**Antauri: (Sighs.) You have a point. Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Otto: But she does own The Blood Gang and Shackles and Chains.**

**Nova: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Nine: 20/12 Vision**

I worked through out the rest of the day and most of the night on Chiro's eyes. I couldn't let the rest of the team down. They were depending on me to make Chiro see.

Another minute went by. I sighed. The condition was worse then I had thought. Most of the nerves that allowed Chiro to see were damaged. I was able to fix a good amount of them but not enough to get Chiro clear vision. I would only know the full extent of the damage when Chiro woke up and I would be able to perform the vision test on him. I didn't have to wait much longer though.

I heard a groan and returned my eyes to Chiro. He moved and his eyes flew open. Chiro gasped. "Gibson," Chiro said.

"Yes Chiro?" I asked.

"You're a blur now," Chiro said. I sighed. I was fifteen feet away from him and I was a blur. That ruled 20/15 vision and anything above it. I helped him out of the bed and said, "Chiro, see that poster over there?"

"It's blurry," Chiro said.

"I know," I said. "I'm going to put you at fourteen feet in front of it and read off as much as you can. Okay?"

"Okay," Chiro said. I put him in front and he read the first three lines and then he couldn't make out the rest. I moved him to thirteen feet and he made it to four out of five lines. I moved him again to twelve feet and he read everything on the poster.

"20/12 vision," I said.

"What's that?" Chiro asked.

I sighed. "You can only see to a certain distance Chiro," I said. "After that everything further then the distance you can see is blurred. Normal humans can see pretty far. Maybe 20/18, 20/19, and 20/20 vision. You can only see things twelve feet in front of you before they blur. You're going to need glasses or contacts,"

Chiro looked at me like I was crazy. He was going to take a little while to adjust. I knew that. Young people always take it hard. I don't even want to think about how Antauri, Nova, Otto, and Sprx were going to take it.

I led him out of Med. Bay and Chiro gasped. He must be shocked by the lights. The lights in Med. Bay had been dim so his eyes would be damaged further. But these lights weren't.

I led Chiro to the rest of the team. They looked at Chiro and then at me anxiously. I sighed and repeated the news to them. Antauri came up and held Chiro's hand. "I'll help you," Antauri said. "Until we get the glasses or the contacts I'll help you see,"

"Antauri," I sighed. "Chiro's going to need both glasses and contacts. These days might be better for glasses because the contacts might burn his eyes for a little while. For now we'll stick to glasses and then slowly make the transition to contacts, okay?"

"Fine," Antauri said. "But I'm still going to help Chiro see!" I gave him a huge smile and Chiro bear hugged him.

"Who said you couldn't?" Chiro asked. "I really appreciate it,"

"I'll help you forever," Antauri said. "You're my son now and forever. I'll always be there for you," Chiro hugged him tighter and we awed at the sight. It really showed how far some relationships could go if you gave them time. Now if Sprx could just learn that little tidbit of information we would be set.

Then the alarm blared and we looked at Antauri and Chiro. "Can he be left alone?" Antauri asked, looking at Chiro and then me.

"No," I said. "it's too dangerous. Chiro can injure himself alone. But taking him to battle isn't the answer either…"

"Who said Antauri couldn't stay with Chiro?" we heard a voice say over our communicators.

"What do you mean Kutter?" Sprx asked.

"It's The Blood Gang out here," Kutter said. "We got everyone from Shackles and Chains out here. Antauri could stay, unless you want Angel to watch Chiro if Antauri still wants revenge…"

"No," Antauri said. "I already killed Poison. I've had me revenge. Besides," Antauri nuzzled Chiro's cheek affectionately. "my son needs me more,"

"Okay Antauri," Kutter said. We all smiled. "Kutter out,"

"Come on guys!" Nova shouted. "Lets kick some butt!" We nodded and looked at Chiro and Antauri. I knew Chiro was in safe hands, or paws, or whatever you believe they are. We left the robot and began to fight for Shuggazoom, for our new friends, and for our leader who they had damaged. They would pay dearly for what they had done.

I felt the familiar shutter as I killed a human. I'd never be able to get over that part of my job. Never. Considering our leader was a human it felt wrong. Like we were killing a fellow monkey. I knew the others felt the same. But we fought and killed all the same.

As Otto had said after we had recovered Chiro, they would pay with their blood for what they had done to our leader, to our human, to out _child!_


	10. Chapter 10: After the Battle

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Ten! This is the final chapter! I repeat! This is the final chapter!**

**Sprx: Great job kiddo!**

**Nova: Congrats!**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Otto: Lets see what happens!**

**Gibson: Yes please. I'm wondering if all that blood shed was for something.**

**Me: Okay!**

**Antauri: Aunna does not own SRMTHFG. She owns The Blood Gang and Shackles and Chains.**

**Chiro: Read and Review! Please?**

**Chapter Ten: After the Battle**

_Before I begin the chapter I'll give you an idea of what happened between the time of Chapter Nine and Chapter Ten._

_Otto, Sprx, Nova, Gibson, and Shackles and Chains successfully defeated The Blood Gang after weeks of fighting. Chiro's contacts could not be used. Until Gibson could figure out what was causing the rash around Chiro's eyes Chiro would have to use glasses._

_Antauri took this news as hard as Chiro. Whenever they went out to battle during those first weeks, and probably for the rest of Chiro's life, Antauri would have to keep a close eye on him. If Chiro's glasses flew off in battle he would be an easy target._

_Okay. That's done. Lets get a move on here!_

_Right now…_

"Monkey fu!" I yelled at Mandarin. The green energy erupted from my hands but Mandarin dodged with ease. I caught Antauri starring at me while fighting one of Mandarin's new army. I knew he was worried but I continued to fight.

"Chiro Spearo!" I yelled but Mandarin dodged and knocked my glasses off. I let out a fearful shriek and jumped behind a dumpster.

"Hiding my hair-less monkey?" Mandarin asked with a sneer. "One of my spies told me about your _disability. _Gibson couldn't repair the damage?How can they even let you be leader boy? You are as useless as an old machine. Obsolete. Hear me boy? You're obsolete!" The dumpster was lifted and a blurry Mandarin towered above me. "Any last words boy?" Mandarin asked.

I smiled and let out as loud of a scream I could. Moments later Antauri howled with rage and I heard Mandarin's blurry head collide with the hard cement. I covered my head as I felt pieces of shattering glass cut into me. Antauri let out a scream of fury, which Nova joined once she defeated her other enemies.

The battle that lasted only minutes seemed to last for hours. "I'll return!" I heard Mandarin yell. "And you monkeys will be my slaves! As for the boy…" Mandarin looked at me evilly. "You, _boy,_ will be dead!" Mandarin laughed crazily and left our presence, causing his army to disappear.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled. I knew the glass had cut my back, my arms, and my legs. My eyesight was still blurry and seemed to be getting worse by the moment.

"Antauri," I said. "Antauri, where are my glasses? Mandarin knocked them off,"

"I don't know Chiro," Antauri said wearily. "I'll look for them,"

"No need Antauri," Gibson said. "I already found them," I saw blurry monkey hands pass my glasses and Antauri returned them to their rightful place. I blinked a couple of times to get readjusted and smiled.

"Thanks Tauri," I said. I looked at Gibson. "Thanks Gibson,"

"You're welcome Chiro," Gibson said. Antauri hugged me and nearly squeezed the life out of me. I gave him a look and he let go. We headed back to the Super Robot.

When we arrived I was sent straight to Med. Bay. No one else was injured, except Otto, who had scraped his knee and put some disinfecting liquid over it. Gibson cleaned the wounds till they were bacteria free, or blood free to me, and wrapped them. I winced a little when he touched a sore spot where Mandarin had hit me but it was too small for Gibson to noticed.

We left and I went to Antauri's room. He was waiting for me. "Chiro," Antauri said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tauri," I said. "Gibson just said not to put to much of a strain on myself. Said something else but he had whispered it," Antauri nodded and motioned for me to come into his room. I went in without hesitation and sat on a pillow.

Antauri looked and smiled at me. "Chiro?" Antauri asked. "What am I going to do with you.

"Get rid of me," I whispered softly so Antauri wouldn't hear. But he heard me any way and his smile was replaced with a frown. His hands cupped my face and he waited for me to look at him. I knew he could wait all day so I just got it over with and looked at him.

"Chiro," Antauri whispered. "Why would you ever think that?"

The first of the tears fell and I repeated what Mandarin said. The tears fell harder and my body shook with sobs. Antauri stopped cupping my face and hugged me. I really needed it at the moment.

We were like that for a little while and then the tears slowly stopped. When I had some control back Antauri let go of me. "Chiro," he whispered and then stopped. Then he continued after pondering for a moment. "Chiro, you could never be obsolete. You are the light of our lives. That's one of the many reasons we don't give up on you. The main reason is that you're our family and nothing can change that. We love you Chiro, don't ever forget that,"

I looked at him, the tears ready to fall once again. "Thanks Tauri," I whispered and quietly tried to get up. Antauri held me down until I was lying on the floor.

"No," Antauri said. "You're not leaving until I hear you laugh. Coming in here sad and leaving sad isn't how it works,"

My eyes went big as he took off my glasses, put them on the nearby table, and activated his ghost claws, resting them on my stomach. I tried in vain to escape but it was no use. He set his claws inside me and tickled away.

My laughter filled the room. Antauri smiled and tickled a little faster causing more laughs. I heard the door open but didn't care. I was too busy laughing. The door shut and the intruder was gone. It was only Antauri, his ghost claws, and I.

By the time he was done I was gasping for breath with occasional chuckles. I couldn't move. Antauri levitated me to the little cot beside his bed and I felt sleepy. My head hit the soft pillow and I shut my eyes.

Antauri's metal fingers ran through my hair. It felt nice. I yawned and Antauri smiled. I realized that Antauri and I had been talking for hours and that it was late. Sleep began to overtake me. "Good night my son," Antauri said.

As I fell into deep sleep I whispered loud enough for Antauri to hear, "Good night daddy,"

**Me: Okay! I finally finished this one! I really want to know what you think. I also want to know if I should write a sequel to this or something. Thanks!**


End file.
